You're Gonna Be My Hero
by AlvinBrittanyForever
Summary: Alvin died because of Brittany. At least she thinks so. And she notices how does she feel about Alvin. CGI Version. R&R. A/B
1. Goodbye Alvin

**Hi! I must explain something before you start to read. In my Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 - We're Heroes of Ourselves story (not published yet) Brittany made a plan. **

**She flirted with their enemies' second leader, and made him love her. His name is Dylan. Alvin tried to warn her but she didn't listen. One day she suddenly killed the half of the enemies. But Dylan didn't die. He wanted to take vengeance on. That's why he killed Alvin. :'( R&R**

* * *

"Hey." I said softly.

"Here we are, once again. After everything." I said. I traced my fingers on his hair, and sobbed.

"I... I don't know how to start." I said.

"You warned me. You said Dylan will want to take vengeance on. But I didn't believe you. Again. First, it forced you to save me. But second, it killed you." I couldn't block my tears. I stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for always fighting with you. I'm sorry for killing you." I said softly. Then I completely started to cry.

"I wish I can undo everthing, and start again." I whipped my eyes with my paw.

"And, they will pay this. I will show them you aren't ordinairy. I will show them they did the biggest mistake in their lives with killing you. Even I know none of them bring you back." I incured into teardrops.

"You have no idea how much I need you right now." I whispered, trying to stop crying. But it wasn't working.

"I wish you were here. I wish you were alive. I wish I had seen your gorgeus hazel eyes. I wish you had calmed me down, wrapping your arms around me, saying everything's gonna be alright. Like there's no tomorrow. Like the world and the universe stopped, like the stars shining just for us." I sobbed. I stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry for everthing." I said. I closed my eyes, leaned into him. I pressed my lips onto his.

It was my fault. All of them. I had killed him.

I felt like a big part of me was lost. Then I noticed. When he was not in the world... My heart destroyed and went away.

I loved him. I always had. But I denied it.

This was our first and last kiss. He was gone forever.

I pulled away and sniffed.

"You're gonna be my hero." I said.

"Goodbye Alvin."

* * *

**It was too sad. :'( Poor Britt. Poor Alvin. And devil Dylan. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	2. I'm Coming

**Hi. Me again. In fact, this was a small part of my story We're Heroes of Ourselves. But I decided to update. Please forgive my grammar and vocabulary mistakes.**

* * *

I ran away. Ran away from the room which he lied. Ran away from the room which his dead body lied. I heard someone called me.

"Brittany!" I didn't care. I entered to my room, slammed the door and locked it.

We were staying in a tent camp in the forest. I mean, me, my sisters, Dave, Ian, Olivia, Reece, the police, Simon, Theodore and, Alvin.

I couldn't believe that he's gone. Gone. Gone... Gone! I noticed that I can't live without him. And now, I killed him!

I couldn't breathe because of crying. I heard someone was calling me behind the door.

I covered my face with my paws. Then gasped. My tail touched something behind me. I turned, and looked what's it.

It was a photo frame. I remembered the photo. It was the first day when we started living with Dave. There was me, waving to the camera with a huge smirk on my face. And there was him. Him... He had wrapped his arms around me.

I remebered that day so clearly.

~Flashback~

After winning 25.000 dollar, and celebrating it, we went out to the building with Dave, and Toby, who was waving at Julie Ortega.

Then Dave took out something, and Toby handed it. I didn't know what's it. It was a small, grey square. But there was a big circle on it.

"What's this?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "It's a camera." answered Simon.

"What's camera?" asked Eleanor. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"You must get used to this. All the paparazzies, movie makers and joornalists use this." said Alvin. This time Simon rolled his eyes.

"It isn't joornalist Alvin. It's journalist." said Simon and Jeanette giggled.

"Everybody, let's pose!" said Toby.

I placed my hands to my hips. Alvin wrapped his arms around me. I blushed. It must be a dream. Alvin Seville was hugging me!

I felt my knees weak, and I gave up. Alvin held me tightly. If he hadn't, I would have collapsed to the ground.

"3, 2, 1!" said Toby. I couldn't see the others poses because of the situation I was in. Then a 'click' sound came to the camera.

When we suppressed the photo, I wanted to take it. But I cutted the square which including me and Alvin, and I threw the photo's other part. And I kept that photo for years.

~End of Flashback~

My hands were shaking. I had brought this to the camp. I didn't want it to ruin when we're in the forest.

Then suddenly I threw the frame to the wall. It shattered a lot of pieces. I cried harder and harder. I didn't know what am I doing.

I stood up. I opened my small locker, including my pink clothes. I took all of them, and started to shatter every piece of them.

Then I took a piece of glass, which was on the broken frame.

"I'm coming Alvin. I'm coming." I whispered, and slowly immersed it to my wrist.

I felt a pain I didn't feel till today. It was unbelievable. But I didn't care. Then I saw the lights coming to me.

* * *

**Poor Britt :'( Hope you liked it. Review!**


	3. Let Me Die

**Hi. I can't believe, 4 reviews! I know this isn't so much but for me it is. :) thank you sooo much. And don't worry, next chaptrs will be happier. Enjoy.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't know where I am. I just remembered... I tried to take my own life.

Everywhere was white. I was standing on a white floor. The ceiling, I wasn't sure there's a ceiling but the sky was white. The walls were white. It creeped me out.

Then suddenly, something... Something red took shape. Then I remembered him. Him. That shape was like his hoodie. Yes! It was his hoodie. Then his body and head slowly appeared.

"Britt." he whispered. I cupped my mouth with my hands. It was him! It must be heaven! Maybe it was heaven.

"A-A-Alvin," I couldn't speak. Tears of joy spilled to my eyes. He was alive! He walked towards me, stroked my hair. I choked into teardrops.

"Shhh." he hushed me. Then embraced me tightly. I cried in his arms, buried my head to his chest. "Don't go Alvin. Don't leave me." I said. He stroked my hair.

"I won't. Everything's gonna be alright. You will see." he answered. I smiled weakly, and sobbed. "But first, promise me something."

I raised an eyebrow, looked at his hazel eyes.

"Promise me, you won't give up. You won't despair. You will do it for me. You will fight for me. Promise?" he said. My eyes widened with panic.

"What do you mean? Where are you going? We're together now. Why should I promise you?" I said. He sighed. "I have to go. Sorry Britt."

Teardrops started spilling again. No, I won't let him go. "No Alvin. No!" He sighed again. "Just promise me." he whispered. I shook m head.

"Brittany." he said. I choked into tears again. But this time, not tears of joy. I took a deep breathe. "I can't." I whispered. Then he suddenly leaned in, and... Kissed me.

I gasped. I had said that this was our first and last kiss, when I kissed him. But he did our second kiss.

I started to kiss him back. I felt his hands around my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck. Then he slowly pulled away. "Promise me." he said. I shook my hand.

"I can't live without you. I have to die." I said. Then I saw a pain in his eyes.

"Britt, I don't have a lot of time. Please." I sobbed. Waited for a few second. Then he spoke. "If you love me, please do it. Promise me." Suddenly he started to disappear. His feet was evanesced.

"Alvin!" I exclaimed. He shook his head. "Promise me. Please. I'm going." Then I noticed I haven't another chance. "I promise Alvin. Don't go! Don't leave me!" I said, and took his paw. Then his paw whisked away.

He shook his head. "Alvin! You said that you won't leave me!" I screamed. "Sorry Brittany. I won't. I know you don't understand what I mean but soon you will. And keep your promise. I love you." he said quickly. Then his head and body disappeared.

"No. No! NO!" I shouted and cried harder. His red hoodie disappeared. Then I left alone in that white room.

* * *

**It was the longest chapter of this story. Hope you liked it. And sorry for mistakes.**

**Note: I will write this story's chapter one in We're Heroes of Ourselves too. Now I'm trying to write its chapter 1. When I published it, please read it too. **

**Review.**

**I'm out.**


	4. Apologize

**Hi. I know, things a little bit rushed. Because, in fact I wanted to write these in We're Heroes of Ourselves (shortly WHO). Then I freaked out and wrote it quickly, like a new story. I can't finish this like WHO's end. Because it will be a clue. That's why this story will be short. Sorry**

* * *

And, by the way,

**Thank You Soooooooooooooo Much **for your:

_**Rewievs**_

_**Adding favourite story/author,**_

_**Saying really good things about my story.**_

_****_Sorry for finishing so quickly. But If I continue, I will give you some clues and answeres about WHO. That's why I'm finishing. :( sorry.

And, I changed my mind. I won't translate WHO from Turkish. I will write it once more. Because I noticed some mistakes.

I hope WHO will be published soon. :) And I hope you aren't mad at me for ending this quickly.

So sorry again.

I'm out.


End file.
